Miku and Those Other Two go on a Pokemon Journey
by Yukari-nyan
Summary: Miku Hatsune has finally become of the age where she can go out and train Pokemon and go on a journey along with her two best friends, Neru and Haku! What kind of adventures will they have? Probably entertaining ones.


Ah, it was finally time.

As morning arrived, the green-haired girl shoved her blanket covers over her head, mumbling inaudible complaints and protests against the sun shining brilliantly through the curtainless window. It was too early for this.

"Go back down for a bit, Sun..." The girl grumbled, jumping at the sound of her bedroom door slamming open suddenly. "What the-"

"Yo, Miku! You're still in bed!? Hell, get up!"

"Waaait..." Miku shivered pitifully as her covers were immediately tugged off of her and the bed.

"Tch, ain't you a sight. Why th' hell're ya not up yet, though? Don't y'know what day it is?" Miku's friend, Neru, looked fairly annoyed at the younger girl's inability to wake up on time. On time for what, again...?

"...?"

"You don't remember? How can you- ugh, nevermind." Neru irritably flipped her long, blonde hair over her shoulder, letting the blanket held in her other hand drop to the ground. The blonde, as usual, had her hair up in a ponytail at the side of her head. If she let it down, it was almost as long as Miku's... "Get up! It's your birthday!"

...Oh, right.

...

Wait, shit.

"A-Ah!" Miku squeaked as her blonde friend grabbed her by the shoulder and practically pulled her out of bed, about to continue complaining when the tealette quickly said, "A-Ah, I got it, I got it! I'll be ready in a sec, can you please wait downstairs?"

"Eh... Fine," Neru let go of Miku, stepping back a little and nodding. "Try not to take a year, alright?" She then left the room.

"Ah... Hello Haku-chan."

The other person that had been in the room, not really saying anything, jumped a little at her name being said. "O-Oh, h-hi Miku-san... I-I guess I'll get going too."

As the other girl left, Miku sighed and sat back down on her bed. She'd completely forgotten about today, even though just yesterday she was so excited about it. So much that she barely slept, the girl noted as she yawned and stretched. Well, better get dressed. She knew if she took too long, Neru wouldn't be too happy with her. The blonde was always pretty impatient.

Miku reluctantly stood, going briefly through her clothes before remembering she'd already had an outfit laying out on a chair in the room. She shoved her pajamas off of her body, then put on the dull green, knee-length skirt and the light gray, long-sleeved shirt that she'd picked out the previous night. All in all, Miku thought it suited her alright. Her eyes and hair were both teal- a mixture between green and blue; she'd been the source of many debates about her own hair color before- and it seemed to go quite nicely. She'd been considering a hat, and although wearing one made her feel like a trainer, it also made her feel idiotic too.

As she got ready, Miku thought about today. It was her birthday, of course. Today, she turned ten. That was the day when a kid was able to get themselves a Pokemon and become a Pokemon trainer. They could travel wherever they wanted too, if their parents were fine with it. Neru and Haku had already became of age in the years before; currently Neru was eleven and Haku was fourteen. Despite that, they both hadn't gotten Pokemon yet, even when the Pokemon professor who lived in the same town as them had readied Pokemon for Haku. Haku wanted to wait for both Neru and Miku to get old enough as well, so they could start their journey together. Neru reluctantly agreed to wait for Miku as well, the tealette being the youngest of the three. They'd been best friends since they all were little, and played together nearly every day.

Miku shook her head. If she dawdled too much, Neru would get impatient. Haku she worried less about. The white-haired older girl was much more patient than the fiery blonde. Much gentler too, Miku mused as she rubbed her shoulder while searching for her shoes. Finding them under her bed, she took and slipped them on her feet. Finally ready, she exited the room and went downstairs.

"Took ya long enough," Neru said with a glance over to Miku, quickly returning her eyes to the screen on her Pokenav. She'd gotten it as a present from her parents the year before, and she was always using it ever since. The blonde girl was really attached to the small piece of equipment. Miku and Haku never got something like that and didn't understand her obsession.

"Eh, yeah. Not too late, am I?" Miku asked, her excitement overcoming her tiredness.

"Nope." Neru pocketed her Pokenav, a grin suddenly overtaking her features. "Let's go already! I waited a year for you when I could have went ahead and gone with Haku, y'know? I'm not waitin' no more!"

"A-Ah, right, right." Miku managed a small giggle, going to the door and opening it. "Is the professor in today?"

"He's got to be. He wouldn't forget your birthday, Miku. 'Specially not after the amount of times I've reminded him," Neru replied.

"Alright!"

The trio left and quickly arrived at the Pokemon lab. In Pallet Town, going anywhere would be quick, since the town was so small.

"Yo, Prof'!" Neru, of course, was the first to speak as the door opened, strolling in.

"Ah, hello... Akita, Yowane, and Hatsune-san." Professor Oak smiled at the three. "It's good to see you. It's your birthday today, right Hatsune-san? Akita-san told me quite a few times..."

"Yes, it is!"

"That's great! You three are here for your Pokemon right? I have three ready right here, actually." The old man held up three Pokeballs. "The three of you can choose who gets which Pokemon. I think you'll like them." He released all three from their Pokeballs as he said this.

The first one was a bipedal, lizard-like Pokemon. It was reddish-orange and about two feet tall, it's belly and below it's tail being cream-colored. Miku noticed with surprise that it's tail seemed to be... on fire? The tip of the Pokemon's swaying tail held a bright flame, not seeming to bother the little guy in the slightest. It must be a fire type, Miku thought, and her suspicions were confirmed when Oak told them that it was Charmander and that it was a fire type Pokemon. It was grinning, showing it's fangs protruding from both sides of its mouth, and it looked really excited at seeing the three girls.

The second one was a little bigger, but not by much. It was green and had dark spots on its body, and it stood on four legs. On its back was a large green... bulb? It looked like a plant bulb. It looked a little tired, but happy to see the girls. The tealette decided she liked this one. According to Oak, it was a Bulbasaur and it was a grass type.

The third and last Pokemon was the smallest at less than two feet, and it was light blue. Appearance similar to a turtle, it stood on two short legs. It's limbs and head, as well as a tail, came out of a tough-looking shell, a cocky grin adorning the Pokemon's face. This one was a water type and called Squirtle.

Miku looked over the Pokemon, wondering which ones her friends would want. She was about to ask, when Neru walked over and picked up the Charmander.

"I want this one, definitely!" Neru looked confident in her choice, looking the lizard Pokemon in the eye. It seemed to see her enthusiasm and returned it with a cheer, smiling and making "Char!" noises.

Miku giggled. "That was a quick decision, Neru-chan. I want the Bulbasaur, if that's okay!" She looked over to Haku to see what the white-haired girl would say.

"Ah, that's fine. I'll take the other one..." She looked somewhat warily at the Squirtle, who just looked back at her curiously.

"Alright, I'm glad you three are happy with your choices, then! I think you'll all work well together." The professor gave the girls their Pokeballs. "Oh, and take these too..." He handed them each a small, weird-looking device. Miku just gave a confused look, not recognizing the object. She turned to Neru. The blonde usually knew about this kind of stuff.

"Wait... Are these..." Miku was slightly startled. Neru's eyes were practically sparkling as she gazed at the strange object. "Are these Pokedexes?"

"Yes! I'm glad you recognize them, Akita-san." The professor nodded.

"Wait, what's that...?" Haku spoke up. Apparently she didn't know what it was either.

Oak opened his mouth to speak, but Neru beat him to the explanation. "A Pokedex is a really high-tech device that tells you a lot about a Pokemon! Let me show you!" She pointed the Pokedex thing to Bulbasaur.

After a moment, a voice came from the Pokedex, startling both Miku and Haku. "Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger."

"Ohhh... That's really cool!" Miku exclaimed. "We all get one?"

"Yes! Nowadays, all new trainers are started out with a Pokedex." Oak smiled. "I think that's all you need. Are you planning on leaving right away?"

Neru nodded. "Yeah! Let's go, you guys. I wanna get outta here before we do anything else," she said, taking her Pokeball and returning Charmander to it.

"Ohh, right. You didn't tell you par-" Miku was interrupted by Neru putting her hand over the tealette's mouth. "Mph."

"Not here." Neru smiled. "Let's go already." Miku just nodded.

The Bulbasaur looked at the girls, then looked at Squirtle. Well, they sure ended up with interesting trainers. She wondered just how this would go...


End file.
